Providers of video and media services and content benefit from knowing demographic information about their users in order to provide programming and content more suited to each user. With traditional over-the-air broadcasting systems, however, it is not possible to obtain data about an individual user. A provider might use transmission systems, such as DSL, cable and satellite delivery systems, which allow for some user information to be sent back from a user to the provider. Even so, for the user information to be returned to the provider specific actions would need to be undertaken by the user, which limits its utility.